1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hockey equipment and more particularly to a device for supporting hockey socks relative to a hockey short or other support member.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
A variety of means have been used by hockey players to keep their hockey socks from falling down during play. Some of these means include tape or Velcro, elastic or other straps wrapped around the sock and shin guard. Other means support the sock along its top edge. These other means have included providing a Velcro patch on the front surface of a hockey short, with the inside top edge of the sock connected directly to the Velcro patch, or providing a garter belt having garter clips permanently attached to the belt which are in turn connectable with the top edge of the sock.
While these prior means are acceptable to varying degrees, there is a need for an improved hockey sock attachment and support device which is readily and economically replaceable, if needed, and which provides secure support of the hockey sock.
The present invention provides a hockey sock attachment device, sometimes also referred to as a garter clip, which is readily and selectively connectable to and disconnectable from both a hockey short or other support member as well as the hockey sock itself. This device is readily and economically replaceable and provides the desirable degree of support for the hockey sock.
More specifically, the invention includes the combination of a first attachment member which is fixedly secured to a hockey short, a garter belt or the like. A second element of the combination includes a second attachment member which has one end which is selectively connectable to the first attachment member and a second end which is selectively connectable to a hockey sock.
A further embodiment of the device of the present invention includes a second attachment member which is provided with an elastic connection link extending between the first and second ends of the second attachment member. A still further embodiment of the invention includes a second attachment member which is provided with a garter clip at the second end of the second attachment member for selective connection to the upper edge of a hockey sock.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved hockey sock attachment and support device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hockey sock attachment device which is selectively connectable both to a hockey short, a garter belt or the like as well as to a hockey sock.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a system for selectively connecting a hockey sock to a hockey short or the like.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the drawings, the description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims.